


Bokutachi no ie

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Pool Table Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando Yuya aveva deciso di portare Yuri ad Osaka, non si era sentito particolarmente sicuro della propria scelta.Non che pensasse che potessero sorgere problemi particolari, anzi: aveva parlato ai genitori del più piccolo parecchio tempo prima, ed entrambi gli erano parsi felici della loro relazione.Quello che l’aveva impensierito piuttosto, era come avrebbe potuto reagire Chinen di fronte alla sua famiglia, e al luogo in cui era nato.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Bokutachi no ie

**~ Bokutachi no Ie ~**

Quando Yuya aveva deciso di portare Yuri ad Osaka, non si era sentito particolarmente sicuro della propria scelta.

Non che pensasse che potessero sorgere problemi particolari, anzi: aveva parlato ai genitori del più piccolo parecchio tempo prima, ed entrambi gli erano parsi felici della loro relazione.

Quello che l’aveva impensierito piuttosto, era come avrebbe potuto reagire Chinen di fronte alla sua famiglia, e al luogo in cui era nato.

Yuya sapeva perfettamente quanto i suoi genitori, il fratello e le sorelle potessero essere invadenti quando ci si mettevano, ed aveva avuto il timore che Yuri potesse sentirsi disorientato o a disagio.

Eppure il più piccolo era stato in grado di sorprenderlo; non si era mai mostrato imbarazzato con i suoi genitori, né per le domande invadenti delle sue sorelle.

Gli sembrava che da quando erano arrivati ad Osaka, quasi un giorno e mezzo prima, il fidanzato avesse passato piacevolmente il tempo con la sua famiglia, e che fino a quel momento si fosse divertito.

Era tutto quello che chiedeva, e si poteva ritenere completamente soddisfatto.

Quel pomeriggio erano rimasti da soli a casa; era domenica, e i suoi avevano deciso di approfittare del giorno di festa per andare a fare spese ad un centro commerciale abbastanza lontano da casa, in vista del Natale.

Avevano anche chiesto loro di venire, ma Yuya aveva preferito declinare l’invito, dicendo che avrebbe invece portato più volentieri Yuri in giro per la città.

Avevano finito di pranzare da poco, e Yuya stava giustappunto finendo di lavare i piatti, quando sentì la voce del più piccolo chiamarlo dalla veranda.

Si sporse per guardare oltre la finestrella della cucina, senza tuttavia riuscire a scorgere il fidanzato; finì allora velocemente di asciugare le ultime scodelle e si recò fuori, trovando Chinen in cima alle scale che conducevano alla porta del seminterrato.

“Yuu, hai finito di lavare i piatti?” s’informò, senza tuttavia attendere risposta prima di tirarlo per una manica della camicia. “Che cosa c’è qui?” domandò, curioso, facendo scoppiare a ridere il più grande per l’eccessivo entusiasmo.

Svicolò alla presa, afferrandolo invece lui per un polso, scivolando fino alla mano ed intrecciando le dita con le sue.

“Lì c’è la cantina” rispose, scrollando le spalle. “Non è niente di che, mio padre la usa più che altro per tenerci le cose che non usa più da secoli. Ah, e ci tiene anche il biliardo, visto che mia madre non gliel’ha lasciato tenere in nessuna stanza della casa” ridacchiò, come a tenere in poco conto la cosa, mentre gli occhi del più piccolo si spalancavano sempre più man mano che continuava a parlare.

“Biliardo?” ripeté, incredulo. “Non ci ho mai giocato. Possiamo scendere?” gli chiese poi, stringendo maggiormente la presa sulla sua mano, nel tentativo di tirarlo verso le scale.

Yuya alzò le spalle, annuendo.

In fondo era ancora presto per uscire, e non aveva altri programmi per cose da poter fare in casa.

Se ci teneva così tanto a vedere la cantina ed il biliardo, non c’era ragione per non accontentarlo.

Entrò velocemente in casa a recuperare le chiavi, raggiungendo di nuovo Yuri e scendendo insieme a lui i pochi gradini che conducevano alla porta del seminterrato.

Fatta scattare a fatica la serratura semi arrugginita, Yuya entrò dentro la stanza, andando a tentoni sulla parete alla ricerca dell’interruttore.

Accesa la luce, Yuri lo superò, cominciando ad aggirarsi per la stanza con aria affascinata.

Il più grande rimase fermo sulla soglia a guardarlo, sorridendo di tanto in tanto mentre l’altro si avvicinava agli scaffali, prendendo in mano gli oggetti che più lo incuriosivano, studiandoli con espressione seria.

Non era un vano particolarmente grande: tre delle quattro pareti erano tappezzate di scaffali e mobili, al cui centro faceva la sua presenza il tavolo da biliardo, le stecche ben sistemate sulla quarta parete.

Yuri si avvicinò ad esso, passando lievemente la mano sul panno verde, afferrando il gesso e squadrandolo, facendo completamente il giro del perimetro prima di alzare lo sguardo in direzione del più grande.

“Tu sai giocare?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.

Yuya storse il naso, poco convinto.

“Mio padre mi ha insegnato, anche se ci ho giocato poche volte. Però sì, mi dovrei ancora ricordare i fondamentali” disse, prendendo una stecca dal muro, prima di ripensarci e prenderne anche una seconda, porgendola al fidanzato. “Guarda, t’insegno.”

Gli passò la stecca, e questi si spostò per fargli spazio. Yuya sistemò le biglie, passò il gesso sulla punta della stecca e spiegò velocemente a Yuri come andassero tenute le mani, prima di spaccare.

Lasciò spazio al più piccolo, osservandolo mentre si avvicinava incerto al tavolo, ridendo leggermente quando lo vide sbilanciarsi con la stecca all’indietro.

“Yuri! Ma mi sei stato a sentire mentre ti spiegavo come fare?” gli chiese, affatto spazientito, più che altro divertito dalla buffa posa assunta dall’altro nel tentativo di tirare.

Chinen scrollò le spalle, voltandosi verso di lui con aria altezzosa.

“Non sei il migliore dei maestri, ok? Mi hai spiegato tutto troppo in fretta!” si lamentò, cedendogli il passo per farsi mostrare nuovamente la posizione corretta delle mani.

Quando Yuri provò nuovamente a colpire, almeno riuscì a toccare la biglia bianca. Continuava a tentare, aggiustando sempre di più il tiro, cercando in un modo o nell’altro di mandare qualcosa in buca, del tutto ignaro dello sguardo del più grande addosso.

Dal canto suo Yuya non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo, per quanto ci provasse.

Lo vedeva muoversi cauto, in gesti controllati, passi leggeri, la lingua fra i denti ogni volta che tentava il tiro...

Sentiva come se il sangue gli stesse ribollendo nelle vene, e non se ne spiegava nemmeno il perché.

Frequentava Yuri da troppo tempo ormai per giustificare quel tipo di reazioni del tutto prive di una valida motivazione apparente.

Era ancora assorto a guardarlo, mentre cercava disperatamente di ignorare l’eccitazione che cresceva, quando il più piccolo lanciò un grido di soddisfazione, voltandosi verso di lui.

“Ce l’ho fatta, Yuya! Ne ho mandata una in buca, hai visto?” esclamò, andandogli incontro e sorridendogli, prima di accorgersi del fatto che l’altro sembrava essere distratto.

“Ah. Sì, ho visto. Bravissimo, Yu, hai capito come fare” gli rispose, poco convinto, sperando con tutte le sue forze che Yuri non notasse lo stato in cui si trovava.

Il più piccolo aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo squadrò, prima di fissare in basso lo sguardo e sorridere.

“Yuya...” mormorò, cambiando immediatamente atteggiamento, scuotendo la testa e spingendosi contro il di lui, abbandonando la stecca contro la parete e afferrandogli con le dita il colletto della camicia.

“Cosa?” chiese l’altro, cercando di fingere un’indifferenza che palesemente non provava.

Sentiva il corpo di Yuri muoversi sensualmente contro il proprio, facendo pressione sul suo sesso, che già sentiva costretto dai vestiti.

Gemette a voce bassa, chinandosi come per baciarlo ma sentendosi subito respingere.

“Aspetta” gli disse Chinen, con un sorriso provocatorio “Visto che guardarmi ti fa tutto quest’effetto...”

Indietreggiò fino al tavolo da biliardo, continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi in quelli del più grande.

Portò le mani alla propria camicia, cominciando a slacciarla lentamente, un bottone per volta, senza perdersi nemmeno una delle espressioni quasi sofferenti di Yuya.

Questi dal canto suo non si sentiva affatto bene.

Se già il semplice guardarlo giocare a biliardo l’aveva eccitato, quella che stava mettendo in atto era una lenta tortura.

Vide le mani di Yuri finire di sbottonare la camicia, senza tuttavia toglierla, e passare poi i palmi sul petto e sul collo, in una carezza leggera, maledettamente simile a quelle che il più grande era solito riservargli.

Scese poi verso il basso, slacciando la cintura e sbottonando il jeans, infilando la mano oltre la stoffa dei boxer.

Yuya riusciva a scorgere chiaramente la sagoma delle dita intorno alla sua erezione e deglutì a fondo, mentre la propria di mano riproduceva quello stesso percorso, dandosi almeno in parte sollievo.

Non passarono che pochi minuti prima che Yuri decidesse di spogliarsi di pantaloni e boxer, rimanendo unicamente con la camicia addosso, facendo poi perno con le mani sul bordo del tavolo e sedendocisi sopra, facendo cenno a Yuya di fermarsi quando lo vide avvicinarglisi.

Il più grande non credeva di essere in grado si resistergli ancora a lungo.

Completamente rapito dalla scena che si presentava di fronte agli occhi, sentiva l’eccitazione aumentare sempre di più, mentre tutto il sangue sembrava scorrergli più velocemente nelle vene, facendolo sentire accaldato, facendogli venire voglia di spogliarsi a sua volta, prima di raggiungere il più piccolo e prenderlo immediatamente, così com’era.

Ma resistette, più per voglia di vedere fino a che punto si sarebbe spinto che per soddisfare il suo desiderio.

Yuri schiuse lievemente le gambe, riprendendo a toccarsi in mezzo alle gambe, riproducendo alla perfezione i movimenti che Yuya era solito compiere su di lui. Reclinò il busto all’indietro poi, facendo perno su di un braccio per tenersi su e continuare a guardare il più grande negli occhi, lasciando lentamente scivolare la mano dall’erezione fino alla propria apertura, passandovi sopra le dita, sempre più lentamente.

“Ti piace quello che vedi, Yuuyan?” gli chiese, con tono quasi affannato, cercando di resistere al desiderio di continuare a toccarsi e sorridendogli.

E Yuya avrebbe voluto rispondergli che sì, gli piaceva da morire, che aveva voglia di saltargli addosso, di farlo suo, di sentirlo intorno al suo corpo, e spingere dentro di lui fino a farlo implorare per un orgasmo.

Ma si limitò ad annuire, continuando a muovere la mano intorno al proprio sesso, fissando la scena di fronte a lui, quasi temendo di battere le ciglia per non perdersi nemmeno un attimo di quello spettacolo che gli era riservato.

“Vieni qui” gli mormorò poi il più piccolo, rialzandosi meglio a sedere, aspettando che Yuya si fosse fatto abbastanza vicino prima di fermarlo con una mano sul petto.

Quel semplice contatto con la sua mano bollente non fece altro che peggiorare la situazione, e Takaki sentì quello stesso calore amplificarsi, avvolgendolo del tutto con quella sensazione, lasciandolo con il desiderio insoddisfatto di sentire ancora le mani di Yuri addosso a sé.

Quest’ultimo alzò le dita verso il suo viso, posandogliele sulle labbra, sfiorandole, spingendolo a schiuderle perché potesse lasciare scivolare dentro la sua bocca.

Yuya vi passò sopra la lingua, tentando a sua volta di essere lascivo, di non lasciarsi prendere dalla fretta, di recuperare in parte il controllo sull’eccitazione di Yuri così come lui l’aveva sulla sua.

Quando poi Chinen gli fece cenno di indietreggiare di nuovo, lo vide portare nuovamente le dita umide contro il proprio corpo, lasciandovene scivolare dentro una senza alcuna difficoltà, vedendolo mordersi un labbro e socchiudere gli occhi, lasciandosi andare ad un gemito di soddisfazione.

Il più grande lo guardò mentre si preparava, e trovava così familiari quei gesti che gli sembrava quasi sbagliato che non fosse lui stesso a compierli.

Resistette per quanto poté a quello spettacolo così maledettamente erotico, ma non riuscì a sforzare più di tanto il proprio autocontrollo.

Si slacciò i jeans e li abbassò insieme ai boxer quel tanto che bastava per liberare la propria erezione, mordendosi un labbro e coprendo con pochi passi la distanza fra lui e Yuri.

Gli scostò la mano, facendolo gemere per l’improvvisa sensazione di vuoto, che tuttavia Yuya non mancò di soddisfare immediatamente.

Con una mano alla base del proprio sesso, si spinse contro il corpo del più piccolo, facendogli schiudere maggiormente le gambe e spingendogli il petto affinché fosse del tutto disteso sul tavolo da biliardo, prima di penetrarlo in un’unica spinta.

Yuri gridò, forte.

Inarcò la schiena, spingendosi contro il corpo di Yuya, agitandosi per l’improvvisa sensazione di dolore mista alla voglia di sentirlo cominciare a muoversi dentro di sé.

E l’altro non mancò di accontentarlo, perché si era trattenuto troppo a lungo per potersi ancora concedere di essere accorto con lui.

Lo afferrò per i fianchi, spingendolo contro di sé e sentendolo allacciargli le gambe dietro la schiena, poi uscì lentamente dal suo corpo prima di riaffondarvi con un movimento secco, quasi brutale.

Gli piacquero le urla di Yuri, gli piacque il modo in cui il più piccolo sembrava non averne mai abbastanza, gli piacque sentirlo chiamare il suo nome in una lenta cantilena intramezzata dai gemiti.

Yuya lo portò quasi all’esasperazione prima di decidersi a portare la mano al suo sesso, cominciando a masturbarlo da subito velocemente, a ritmo con le proprie spinte dentro di lui.

Quando il più piccolo raggiunse l’orgasmo lo vide ancora inarcare la schiena, in un’angolazione che non riteneva nemmeno possibile assumere, gridando e sporcando la sua mano e il proprio stomaco, prima di lasciarsi ricadere contro il tavolo, sfinito.

Takaki non gli diede il tempo di riprendersi, e continuò a muoversi aritmicamente, affondando sempre di più in quel corpo che sentiva farsi sempre più bollente e più stretto intorno al proprio, senza impiegare troppo tempo prima di chinarsi su di lui, mordergli una spalla e venire a sua volta, svuotandosi dentro di lui, soffocando a stento un gemito roco.

Si accasciò sul corpo del più piccolo, incerto sulle proprie gambe, mentre lo sentiva avvolgergli le braccia intorno al collo, tenendolo stretto contro di sé, nascondendogli il viso nell’incavo del collo e mugolando soddisfatto.

Yuya ridacchiò, risollevandosi lentamente e baciandolo sulle labbra, sorridendogli.

“Allora?” domandò, alzando un sopracciglio. “Ti piace il biliardo?”

Yuri parve pensarci per qualche secondo, prima di scuotere le spalle.

“Non saprei. Dipende se parli di giocarci o di farci sesso sopra. Perché nel primo caso non credo di esserci tagliato. Nel secondo... è tutta un’altra storia.” lo prese in giro, ridendo e rimettendosi poi a sedere, prendendo ad abbottonarsi la camicia.

Yuya si sistemò a propria volta i vestiti, guardandolo assorto.

“Sarà meglio andarsene da qui prima che tornino i miei genitori. Non credo che mio padre sarebbe troppo felice di sapere cosa abbiamo fatto sul suo amatissimo tavolo” commentò storcendo il naso e passando un braccio dietro la schiena del più piccolo, spingendolo verso la porta della cantina.

Yuri sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“Non ti preoccupare. Fingerò anche di ignorare che abbiate una cantina, se serve.”

“Sarà meglio per te! Va bene che speravo che tu e i miei poteste avere un bel rapporto, ma certe cose sarebbe meglio tenersele per sé!” gli disse il più grande, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle e salendo insieme all’altro in veranda.

Vide Yuri indugiare per qualche secondo, prima di girarsi verso di lui, prendendogli una mano fra le sue e guardandolo serio negli occhi.

“Sono felice di essere qui, Yuu. Sono felice di stare con la tua famiglia, sono felice di sentirmi a casa fra queste mura. Mi sento...” arrossì violentemente, prima di riprendere a parlare. “Mi sento di più come se tu fossi mio, adesso.”

Yuya sorrise apertamente, trattenendo a stento l’emozione datagli da quelle semplici parole.

Non credeva che nemmeno Yuri si rendesse conto con precisione di quanto significassero per lui.

Era tutto quello che aveva desiderato quando aveva deciso di portarlo ad Osaka, era tutto quello che poteva chiedere, che Yuri in quel luogo che era casa sua, si sentisse a casa a sua volta.

Lo strinse contro di sé, forte, come deciso a non lasciarlo più andare.

“Ma è così, Yuri” mormorò. “Io sono tuo.”

Rimasero abbracciati in veranda, stretti l’uno all’altro, avvolti da un’atmosfera di così chiara familiarità che Yuya non riuscì a fare a meno di sentirsi completamente felice.


End file.
